Zombies (House of the Dead)
Zombie is the typical name given to the creatures made by the mutagen created by Dr. Curien. The mutagen causes necrosis, bleeding and aggression. Although it is unknown whether the creatures are the dead reanimate and feed on human flesh they certainly display several common characteristics of the traditional zombie. They have varying skin colours in each game, the standard ones walk with a lumbering slowness although other breeds are fast. Unlike zombies featured in other games, these zombies have shown minor intelligence, such as being able to utilize terrain and weapons. Another departure from traditional zombies is that these zombies actively pursue their targets with the intent of killing them, as many of them utilize weapons and other blunt objects to attack. These particular zombies are shown to be different from traditional undead in other ways - while Zombies are usually stopped dead with a shot to the head (or the removal of it) most if not all of the Zombies in HOTD can survive, and actively pursue their targets, after having gaping holes blasted through their heads, or in fact the entire head being blown off, although this only usually occurs in the tougher ghouls. They are also suprisingly more intelligent for the most part, having the ability to use tools and weapons, as well as being able to negotiate obstacles and cover with ease. Some (like the axeman zombie) appear to have the drive to defend themselves, protecting their faces with their axes. They are also only partially shambolic - most run or pace towards their targets, while others shamble for a while until shot, after which they will hastily pursue the attacker. Battle vs Zombies (PvZ) (by Wassboss) Goldman and 5 zombies are walking through and abandoned suburban neighbourhood. They have managed to kill or infect all of the locals except one who has put up a strong defence using an array of genetically modified plants. Goldman has decided to lead a small party of zombies in the hope they will find a weakness to his fortress. Meanwhile Dr Zomboss is also struggling. Not only is he fighting the same well defended home he now has to compete with other zombies as well. He has decided to send out a search party to find out some of the other zombies secret. After giving them there orders they ride off in a basketball catapult. Little do they know they are heading straight for Goldman’s search party. Both groups meet in an abandoned alleyway. For a short moment they both stand, each sizing the other up looking for any weaknesses. The PVZ zombies attack first launching a basket ball and killing one of Goldman’s zombies. (4-5) Goldman gives them the order to attack and then retreats to a safe distance not wanting to be killed in action. One of the zombies throws his axe hitting the catapult driver right between the eyes. (4-4) Another zombie gets in the catapult but by then goldman’s zombies are already too close for the catapult to be of any use. One of the zombosses minions stabs the lead zombie in the eye. (3-4) Zombosses zombies retreat and goldman’s minions give chase. One of goldman’s zombies follows one of zombosses round a corner. It loses sight of the zombie but he still walks at the same slow pace down the alleyway. Suddenly it hears a strangely happy tune. It turns and sees the zombie it was chasing standing behind him with a jack in the box. Suddenly the jack pops up and they are both killed in the following explosion. (2-3) One of zombosses minions chases one of goldman’s creations through the streets. He swings forward with pick axe but misses by a long shot. The other zombie turns around and decapitates the PVZ zombie with his axe. (2-2) He turns to find his fellow zombie standing with chainsaw in hand. Suddenly the tip of a pickaxe gose through the axe wielding zombie’s eye socket. (1-2) The chainsaw wielding zombie plunges the spinning blades through the pick axes wielder. (1-1) He turns and sees the last of zombosses zombies pick axe in hand. Goldman’s zombie thrusts forward with the chainsaw but misses. The other zombie hacks him to death with the pick axe. (0-1) 2 hours later Goldman is taken to Dr zomboss chained and retrained. “Let me guess” says Goldman his voice as emotionless as always “Your gonna tell your zombies to rip me limb from limb and watch from the sidelines laughing and cheering”. “No” says Dr zomboss smiling “I want to propose an alliance”. Goldman looks at him his face blank and without emotion. “With mine and your zombies working together we could finally beat that annoying homeowner and his precious plants”. Goldman rubs his chin and after a few minutes says “okay let’s do it”. Dr zomboss smiles and all the zombies cheer. Winner: PVZ Zombies Expert's Opinion While the HOD zombies had better weapons it was the PVZ zombies ability to work together that helped them win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors